Man In The Mirror
Man In The Mirror '''en español ''Hombre En El Espejo ''es una canción que se presentó en el 8° episodio, Hold On To Sixteen. Es cantada por New Directions. La versión original pertenece a Michael Jackson. Contexto Esta canción forma parte de la lista de canciones que presenta '''New Directions en las Seccionales. Esta canción junto con ABC y Control forman parte del Jackson Medley. Es la primera competencia en que participa Sam Evans luego de su reingreso a New Directions, ocurrido también en Hold On To Sixteen. Al final de la canción, New Directions recibe una atronadora ovación de pie por parte del público, en el que se encuentran, entre otras personas, la suspendida Rachel Berry, las Troubletones, y el padre de Mike Chang ,quien se une al aplauso del público al notar el gran talento de su hijo. The Glee Project 2 Fue presentada en el episodio Tenacity por Abraham al ser llamado a cantar frente a Ryan Murphy , pero no logro converncerlo por causa que al final de la presentacion, le dijo de manera rebelde a Ryan no se queria iry fue eliminado en este episodio. Letra Artie: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life Finn y Artie: It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine y Artie: I see the kids in the street, (Blaine: with not enough to eat) Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam: A summer's disregard (Blaine: -gard), a broken bottle top (Blaine: Top) And one man's soul Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie and Blaine: Cause they got no where to go Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn con Artie, Blaine, Puck y Sam: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change New Directions: Nanana nanana nanana (Artie: O oh...) Blaine: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Blaine y Artie: There are some with no home, Blaine: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really me Blaine y Artie: Pretending that they're not alone? Mike: A willow deeply scarred (New Directions: Scarred), somebody's broken heart (New Directions: Heart) And a washed out dream (New Directions: '''Washed out dream) '''Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Puck y Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me Finn con New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Finn y Artie con New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to (con quinn:'change) his ways ('New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Mike con New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time (Artie: Wooooo!) 'Cause when you close your heart, (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Close your, your mind) mind! Finn y New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) (Artie: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) (Artie: That man, that man, that man. that man, You know, that man) And no message (Finn and Artie could have been any clearer) (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Finn y Artie con New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Puck: Stand up! Artie: Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Finn: Stand up! Stand up! Lift, yourself now! New Directions (Tina & Quinn): Man in the mirror! (Blaine'': Ooh!) (Blaine: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Blaine: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You know it! You know it! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You know! New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change Imágenes Tumblr lvyphmfp2E1r2sex7o2 250.gif Tumblr lvyphmfp2E1r2sex7o1 250.gif 094.jpg Man in the mirror.png Man-in-the-Mirror.jpg SamMITM.png BlaineMITM.png 640px-NDMITM.png ArtieC.png ArtieMITM.png tumblr_lvuddjCYS41qm8uxao6_400.gif Curiosidades *Los miembros de la antigua banda The Justin Bieber Experience, tienen solos en la canción. *En esta presentación vemos a dos de los miembros de la banda de New Directions, quienes se unen al club sólo para las Seccionales, ante la importante falta de miembros. *Esta es la primera presentacion de los Chicos de New Directions en una competencia. *Quinn y Tina son las unicas mujeres en participar en la canción ya que Rachel estaba Suspendida. Videos thumb|right|300px|Man In The Mirror - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría: Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hold On To Sixteen Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones de Michael Jackson Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Tenacity